A new threat to the world
by YamiSeirei
Summary: The Pharaoh has crossed over to the afterlife leaving his friends behind. At first he is happy but as time goes on he begins to feel lonely is there a way for Atemu to return? Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Whaddaya mean I don't own it? NOT FAIR! (runs away crying)

Summery: At the end of US version season five, Yami/Atemu went to the afterlife leaving Yugi behind. He is glad to see his friends again but something doesn't feel right, he feels…empty. He wants to get back to Yugi to feel whole again will there be a way for him to do so?

Yami will be called Atemu in this fic as that was his name when he was Pharaoh. I will be using all the characters Japanese names in this story.

Japanese words:

Aibou – partner

Hai – Yes

Owari – end

Chapter 1

"I will never forget you." Yugi called after Atemu as he began to walk through the huge double doors into the afterlife. He stuck out his left arm as he went and gave them all the thumbs up as he left. He could see his friends waiting for him on the other side and although he was sad to leave his friends in the real world, he had a real feeling of coming home.

The door clanged shut behind him and he knew, even if he wanted to he couldn't return.

"Welcome home my Pharaoh." Isis said coming forwards and bowing low.

"I have missed you, all of you." Atemu said and smiled. Then he saw someone else, someone who had been standing behind the others but now came forwards.

"Father." He said and his father came forwards and drew him into an embrace.

"Welcome home my son. I am so proud of you and of those who helped you achieve what you did."

"I've missed you so much." Atemu said never wanting to let go.

"Well we have eternity to spend together now." His father said "Come, there is a palace here that awaits a Pharaoh."

"A palace? Here in the afterlife?"

"Yes now you are here you can take your rightful place."

"Are you not Pharaoh here then?"

"No, I gave up that position with the blood I spilt to create the Millennium Items, it is yours now."

"Thank you father."

They walked through admiring the scenery and beauty of the afterlife. Everything was bathed in an ethereal glow and Atemu knew that this really was heaven.

"It is truly beautiful here father, I wish my friends could have come with me to see this."

"Tell me of them."

So Atemu told his father all that had transpired between himself, Yugi

And the others right from where the Millennium Puzzle had been solved.

"He was a remarkable young man this Yugi." His father commented.

"Yes he was my aibou, my partner in everything. I hope he moves on and finds a wife and has a family."

The palace they were heading for was set high on a hill above a sparkling city. Atemu gasped as he saw it. This was more fitting for a god than for him. His father chuckled.

"It is amazing is it not?"

"Yes." Atemu breathed "But surely it is not for me? It looks as if Ra himself should be ruling here.

"It was he who created this part of the afterlife for all of us to enjoy." Akunumkanon said "He is pleased with you my son for all that you have achieved and this is your reward."

Atemu still awed by the sight, offered a prayer to Ra to thank him for giving him such a wonderful home and the two of them began to walk towards the palace.

Isis and the others had gone on ahead to tell everyone that the long-awaited Pharaoh had at last arrived and as Akunumkanon and Atemu walked through the streets there were shouts and cheers from the people welcoming him.

Atemu smiled and waved, recognising a few of them from his days as Pharaoh. Now he was Pharaoh again and he felt happy and contented. Now he didn't have to be there on his own, now he had his father to guide him.

"There is no evil here Atemu." Akunumkanon told him, "There is only peace and love, no one needs to work as there is no need to eat or sleep."

"It is amazing father." Atemu said still in awe of this place.

Together they walked up to the enormous palace doors, which were wide open so people could come and go as they pleased. 'Even though I an Pharaoh here,' Atemu mused 'There is no rich and poor divide, everyone is on the same level but still they show me and my father respect.'

He was glad of this remembering how sad he felt for those in need when he was Pharaoh and his efforts to help them.

They entered the palace and walked down the enormous hallways, which seemed to be made of the purest gold. They came to golden double doors which Akunumkanon pushed open to reveal a magnificent throne room with a throne at the head of it. It too was golden and set with ruby's and sapphires.

"Welcome home my son." Akunumkanon said and Atemu walked towards the throne. He turned and seated himself on it and the waiting people in the room cheered, glad to have their Pharaoh in his rightful place after their long wait.

TBC…

I apologise for this short first chapter it's just to give a general idea of what might have happened after Atemu went to the afterlife. Things will get going soon! (Grins)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Just the plot… 

Chapter 2

The afterlife, Atemu found to be very different from what he had expected. People came and went asking him for advice on lots of things and his father was by his side offering his own advice when Atemu needed it. There was no need for sleep or food so no one worked as no money was needed either.

Atemu began to wonder if this was all there was. Surely there was something more than just this? He had only been here a few months now or was it a few years? Because there was no night or day anymore he couldn't tell. He had begun to notice an empty feeling creeping over him like a dark cloud and try as he might to occupy his thoughts, he couldn't shake it.

He began to get restless and spent more and more time in his suite of rooms staring numbly at the walls which, had seemed beautiful when he first saw them, but now they seemed dull and lifeless. He went for walks outside of the palace trying to admire the beauty of his surroundings but it had lost its lustre.

"What's the matter with me?" He asked himself out loud when he was once again staring at the walls even though he was not really seeing them. He could see beyond them, and the one whom he had shared a body with for five years came into view. He could see himself standing beside him in the spirit form he once was, laughing with him at something funny Jounouchi had done. Anzu came into focus in the daydream he was creating along with everyone else he had come into contact with over that time.

The hollow empty feeling grew as he watched and reminisced of duels good and bad that had taken place. Pegasus, Otogi, Marik, Bakura and even the duels against Seto held a special place in his memory. As he watched, realisation dawned on him. He missed it, all of it. He missed it more than any other thing in his entire life.

He had been so close to Yugi and the rest of the gang that now he was apart from them all he felt so alone. True he got to see and spend time with his father and friends from Egypt but it just wasn't the same. He wasn't as close to them as he had been to his present day friends.

He would have given anything right at that moment for his door to open and for Yugi to come through it sharing his thoughts, feelings and fears as they had so often done in their soul rooms. Or for Jounouchi and Honda to come and share a tale of their triumphs or even Seto to come and challenge him to a duel to prove once and for all that he was the no.1 duelist.

He smiled at the memories remembering Seto's face when Yugi had first said he was going to duel him for the ceremony. If looks could have killed Yugi would be well and truly dead but Yugi had stood his ground and insisted and Seto had backed down.

He remembered with sadness Yugi's tears as Atemu had walked through the doors to the afterlife and Anzu's last words about not really understanding but knowing he must go.

"Why? Why did I have to leave? I didn't want to!" He shouted at the wall where his daydream had faded leaving only a longing to re-live all those moments again.

"I want to go back." He whispered and sadness overwhelmed him. He wanted to cry but he couldn't, as tears did not exist in the afterlife.

He didn't want to be here for eternity without his friends. He wanted to go back and live for real. It wasn't fair!

He had been away from his throne for a long time and knew he should get back. He didn't want to burden anyone with his feelings so he put on a cheerful face before making his way back to the throne room.

His father was there waiting for him and so was Isis. Neither of them asked where he had been merely smiling and nodding. He smiled back and hoped that it looked convincing.

He sat down on his throne and looked round the room. It seemed so lifeless now and he sighed inwardly.

It was not long before his thoughts drifted back to the friends he had left behind in the real world and he became so engrossed in his daydream that he didn't hear Isis when she tried to talk to him.

He physically jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his arm and looked at Isis who was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her features.

"My Pharaoh are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine." Atemu said shortly and Isis immediately confirmed her own suspicions about him. She knew something was troubling him, she could see it in his eyes and she thought she knew what it was.

"Could I talk to you alone for a few moments?" She asked and Atemu paused for a moment before nodding and rising from his throne.

Akunumkanon watched as the two left the throne room wondering what it was that Isis wanted. Oh well, she would probably fill him in later.

Atemu and Isis went into a fairly small room and closed the door. Isis turned to face him.

"Atemu I know something is wrong. Please tell me what it is."

Atemu hung his head sadly. How could he tell her something that was impossible to achieve anyway? She would only feel bad for him and he didn't want anyone to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Isis but I can't tell you, or anyone."

"If you don't how can I help you?" She said.

"You can't help, no one can." He said and the sadness in his voice tore at her heart.

"You miss them don't you?" Isis said hoping that she had hit on the right reason.

Atemu weighed up whether to lie or not about it. Isis was more perceptive than he had guessed so he decided on the truth. Slowly he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Atemu." She said knowing in herself that there was nothing she could do to help him. Was he doomed to stay in the afterlife forever with only memories for comfort? All the support any of them could give would not substitute the true happiness and friendship she knew he had experienced during his time spent with Yugi and the others.

"I'd sell my soul to go back." He whispered and Isis stepped up to him then and grabbed his arms.

"No! You mustn't think like that. You can't sell your own soul and you can't go back." Her words were harsh but she felt she must say something.

"Leave me alone!" Atemu suddenly growled at her and wrenching his arms out of Isis's grasp, he ran from the room. Isis was left standing with a shocked look on her face wishing she had comforted him instead.

Atemu reached his room and flung himself on the bed that wasn't really necessary but was there anyway and tried to will himself away from here and back into the real world but of course he knew it was useless.

In the realm of the Dark One, a being was watching the goings on in the heavens and a plot was forming in his mind…

TBC…

Atemu: oooh aibou I'm missing you!

Yugi: I miss you too Atemu (sniffs)

Malik: Who is the Dark One? Is it me? Do I get to steal the pharaoh's soul? (throws head back and laughs evilly but is stopped mid-laugh)

Yami-Seirei: No it's not you! (Bakura looks over interested) No not you either you were destroyed remember?

Bakura: Dammit! Well so was he! (points at Malik)

Malik: (shrugs) well I wanna see the pharaoh get it! Mwahahaha!

Anzu: Can it you two!

(silence before Jounouchi pipes up)

Jounouchi: What no friendship rant? Wow!

Anzu: (walks off in a huff)

(Everyone giggles at her affronted look)

Yami-Seirei: Okay I'll do next chapter soon :)

Everyone: Yayyyy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (sigh) I still don't own it…

Chapter 3

Isis tapped on Atemu's door quietly and receiving no response she tapped louder.

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice from behind the door.

"It is Isis my Pharaoh."

Sounds of footsteps could be heard and one of the ornate doors opened to reveal a pair of crimson eyes that were filled with so much heartache that Isis longed to gather him into her arms and soothe him but she knew she couldn't. He was still the Pharaoh and the name demanded respect.

"Can I come in and talk to you?" She asked and Atemu nodded swinging the door open wide for her.

She stepped in and Atemu returned to the bed he had just risen from. He sat down and hung his head sadly.

"I am sorry my pharaoh I should not have said such harsh things." Isis said.

"It's alright Isis, you are right after all. I can't go back no matter how much I want to I will just have to stay here for eternity." The latter part of what he said came out in a whisper and Isis felt so sorry for him.

"Truly I am sorry. I'll go and excuse you from the throne for the remainder of the day."

"How about the remainder of eternity." Atemu whispered but Isis had already gone.

A sound in his chambers made him sit up suddenly.

"Who is there?" He demanded.

"Fear not Pharaoh," a voice said. "I have come to grant your deepest wish."

"Show yourself." Atemu said and stood up to face whoever it was.

A figure cloaked in black came into view. He was short and all Atemu could see of his face was a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Atemu said frowning at the newcomer.

"My name is Sulchi and I came in to wait for you while you were in your throne room earlier. Please don't harm me as I have come to answer your prayers."

"My prayers?" Atemu asked, his heart taking a sudden leap in hope. Could it be this stranger knew of his wanting to return to the real world?

"Yes you wish to return to the real world and be with those you care about am I correct?" Sulchi said.

"Yes." Atemu whispered.

"You would give anything for the chance to return?"

"Anything." Atemu responded, hardly daring to believe what Sulchi was saying.

"Then follow me. I know of one who can help you." Sulchi said and shuffled over to the door.

Atemu seized his cloak from a chair and almost ran to the door.

"Lead the way Sulchi." He said and they left the room. Sulchi led the way to a door that Atemu couldn't remember having seen before but his thoughts were on Yugi and the imminent possibility of seeing him and all his friends again and paid the door little attention.

"This way." Sulchi said and led the way through the door and began to descend the steps beyond it. After the door was shut it vanished without a trace leaving only a blank wall in its place. Atemu was too eager to follow Sulchi to notice.

They followed the steps which, seemed to go on endlessly. Deeper and deeper they went and Atemu began to think they were never going to end.

After what seemed like an eternity, they came to the end of the steps and emerged through an archway into a large cavern. Atemu looked round with interest. There was an unearthly red light that gave the cavern a dim glow and he faltered sensing that this place wasn't a good one. On the other hand he wanted his wish fulfilled so badly that he put his concerns out of his mind and began to follow Sulchi through the cavern.

They passed through many similar caverns all lit by the same eerie red glow which made Atemu feel cold for no real reason.

"What is this place?" He asked Sulchi eventually.

"It is where your deepest desires can become reality." Sulchi said and that was enough to make Atemu push and bad thoughts to the back of his mind again.

Sulchi continued to lead the way occasionally turning back to make sure Atemu was still following. He would smile and nod receiving the same in return. When he turned back though his face contorted and became evil. He was relieved the Pharaoh hadn't worked out that they were actually in hell itself. A far cry from the sumptuous palace and surrounding area that was heaven for the Pharaoh and his friends.

Sulchi came to a door and turned to Atemu.

"The one who can grant your wish is behind this door. Please." He said indicating that Atemu should go first.

Atemu swallowed a nervous lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and opened the door.

He walked into what looked like a cosy study. Books lined the walls on every side and contrary to the caverns they had walked through, this room was lit by soft and welcoming candlelight. The room was warm and there were two cosy chairs seated opposite one another.

In one of them was seated a man with a long beard and silvery flowing hair. He wore deep red robes that were embroidered with intricate designs and by the looks of him, he seemed to be sleeping.

He was not sleeping however as his hand rose and beckoned to Atemu indicating the chair opposite him. Atemu sat in the proffered chair and waited for the other to speak.

Slowly the other's eyes opened. They were grey and Atemu had the uncomfortable feeling that they could stare into his very soul.

"Welcome Pharaoh. My name is Anobi." He said and his voice was soft and deep. "You have come because my servant has told you I may be able to help you."

Atemu nodded and waited to see what he would say next.

"I can indeed help you. I can grant that you return to the real world and your friends. I can also give you a body of your own as I am aware that you had to share one before."

Again Atemu nodded unable to keep the joy from his face. He could go back? He could see Yugi and everyone else again? He could hardly believe it.

"I will grant you your heart's desire pharaoh but I want something in return."

"You can have anything if it is in my power to grant." Atemu said eagerly.

"That is good Pharaoh. Do you remember you said you would sell your soul for the chance to return to the real world?" Anobi said.

"Yes I remember."

"That is my payment. Sell your soul to me and I will grant your wish. Of course you do not have to do this. You can return to your palace and live for eternity with your friends here, or you can see your friends in the real world and live your life out with them and at the end of your life when you die, return to your palace."

Atemu sat in stunned silence. He had indeed said he would sell his soul for the chance to return but now he was faced with actually doing it did he really want to do such a thing? Why did Anobi want his soul?

"Why do you want my soul?"

"I don't want to keep it here. You will still have it when you return but it will belong to me. This is my standard payment for helping people. Think nothing of it. Remember your friends and how much you want to be with them again. Once you have returned you can forget about me."

Atemu thought about it. An image of Yugi swam in front of him smiling and laughing. He smiled at the vision. Yes, he would do it he couldn't bear the thought of living for all eternity without his friends and besides he had been cheated out of his original life in Egypt because of the god Zork. Did he not deserve a second chance at life?

"Very well, I'll do it." He said.

He did not notice the gleam that entered Anobi's eyes at his answer nor did he notice Sulchi rubbing his hands in glee. All he could think of was seeing his friends again.

"Rise Pharaoh." Anobi said the gleam in his eyes having vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

Atemu stood and Anobi placed his hands on Atemu's chest and Atemu felt a burning sensation deep within him.

"Argh…" he cried as the burning intensified. Quite suddenly it stopped and Atemu gasped.

"It is done." Anobi said and began to chant in a strange tongue.

Atemu began to feel dizzy and sank to the floor. Images of his life with Yugi flashed before his eyes as he lost consciousness. Anobi finished the chant that would send Atemu back to the real world and looked at Sulchi.

They both smiled but they were not kind smiles, they were pure evil.

Slowly the forms of both began to change and the room also.

After a short time the once cosy study had become a cavern like the rest that Sulchi had led the unwitting Pharaoh through and in the cavern stood two black demons. One with green eyes and one with grey except now they were tinted with glowing red.

"The fool." The one with grey eyes said. "He has no concept of what he has just done."

"Master what would you have me do now?" The green-eyed one asked.

"Remain here for now Sulchi and watch what happens. We will wait for him to forget his payment for going back and then we will execute my plan. He does not realise that all the power he possessed as Pharaoh is still his and now that power belongs to me." He laughed then but there was no joy in it, it was truly evil. The green-eyed one, who was Sulchi, joined in the laughter.

The Dark One's plan would come to pass and then the world would face a new ruler. Anobi could hardly wait for the devastation he would cause to begin. After which he would rule these pathetic humans and they would be his slaves.

TBC…

A.N.: Anobi is The Dark One in case anyone is wondering.

Atemu: I sold my soul to him?

Yami Seirei: Yup you did

Atemu: What have I done?

Yami Seirei: Wait and see what happens…

Malik & Bakura: (sitting in the corner and muttering) Honestly all those times we tried to get his soul and never succeeded and now this punk comes along, makes one tiny promise and the baka pharaoh sells his soul! It's not fair!

Anzu: (glowering) quiet you two!

Malik & Bakura (cowering in fear of a forthcoming friendship rant) We're sorry! We'll be quiet!

Anzu: Good

Yugi: …

Everyone else: …

Yami KITG: Hikari…

Yami Seirei: heh… I'll erm continue soon promise!

Everyone else: You better…

Growls can be heard from round the room…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned it… (Rubs hands evilly) mwahahaha!

Chapter 4

Atemu stirred and opened his eyes. He was lying on something damp and slowly realised it was grass.

"Where am I?" he wondered out loud. He looked round and saw trees and bushes. He realised he was lying on grass and sat up slowly.

He looked round and then down at himself. He was still wearing his pharaoh's robes much to his relief.

"I must be in Domino Park." He said to himself recognising the area from when he and the others used to come when he shared Yugi's body. Now he had his own and he couldn't wait to see Yugi again.

He stood up and swayed a little.

"Whoa…" he muttered. He felt a little dizzy but began to walk in the direction of the Kame game shop. It was not long before the dizzy feeling left him and he hurried along out of the part and down various streets to the shop. He got a few strange looks due to what he was wearing but he paid them no heed.

Eventually he saw the shop up ahead and broke into a run. He reached the door and stopped to compose himself before pushing it and entering the shop.

There were a couple of people browsing the games on the shelves and behind the counter was Sugoruku Motou, Yugi's Jii chan.

Atemu walked up to Sugoruku who looked up the phrase 'Hello can I help you?' on his lips but he was silenced when he saw who it was.

His reaction was to open and close his mouth in shock for a few moments then a look of joy came onto his face and finally a look of fear.

"Y…You're not a ghost are you?" He asked fearfully and Atemu chuckled at the old man.

"I'm as real as you are Jii chan." He said and the fear vanished to be replaced by a smile.

"It's good to see you again Atemu, but I thought you crossed over to the afterlife?"

"I did but I found a way to return and so here I am. Is Yugi here?"

"Yes he is, he'll be so pleased to see you again! After you left he became very quiet and withdrawn a bit like he used to be before he solved the puzzle. He missed you so much when you left, I know in his heart he didn't want you to go."

"I had to go." Atemu said sadly.

"I know but it doesn't matter you're back now," Sugoruku smiled "Come on let's go and find Yugi."

Atemu looked round the shop to see the people who had been browsing had now left so the shop was empty and nodding he followed Sugoruku through the back of the shop where the living quarters were.

Sugoruku took Atemu into the kitchen and signalled for him to sit while he went and got Yugi from his room.

Atemu sat and the old man disappeared upstairs to find his grandson.

Yugi was in his room lying on his bed and reading a book. The book was on ancient Egyptian rituals as Yugi thought maybe he could find a way to bring Atemu back from the afterlife, but had had no luck though and he had been searching since Atemu had left.

There was a knock on his door and so he marked his place in the book and put it down.

He opened the door and saw his Jii chan there.

"Yugi come downstairs, there's someone here you should see."

"I don't think I will Jii chan, I'm busy."

"Trust me Yugi you really do want to see this person." Sugoruku said and Yugi sighed.

"Alright then I'll come down."

He followed Jii chan downstairs wondering who on earth was calling for him. Jou and the others usually came straight up to his room so it couldn't be any of them. Feeling really puzzled, Yugi followed Jii chan into the kitchen and stopped dead.

What little colour that was in Yugi's face drained and he felt suddenly weak at the knees. There at the kitchen table sat Atemu in full Pharaoh's robes and Yugi stared.

"A…Atemu is that really you?" he stammered.

"Yes it's really me." Atemu said and chuckled at the look of utter shock and surprise on Yugi's face.

"Really? You came back? How? When?" Yugi asked a million questions running round his head and Atemu stood up.

"I missed all of you so much I had to come back." He said and was almost knocked flying when a flash of red, gold and black flung himself into his arms and hugged him tight.

Sugoruku smiled to himself and left the two of them to their reunion.

"I missed you so much mou hitori no boku." Yugi said and suddenly started to sob into Atemu's chest.

"Aibou what's wrong?" Atemu asked concerned for his small friend.

"N…Nothing, I…I'm just s…so glad you're b…back" Yugi sobbed.

Atemu held the small form of his hikari until the sobbing subsided to be replaced by the occasional sniff.

"Are you okay now?" Atemu asked and was rewarded with a nod.

Atemu's stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and Yugi giggled.

"Guess you're hungry Atemu, hang on I'll fix you something to eat." He said grinning.

"Yes thanks aibou, in the afterlife we didn't need to eat. I had forgotten what it's like to feel hungry."

"What's it like? I mean the afterlife not feeling hungry!" Yugi said while he busied himself fixing noodles for Atemu who sighed.

"Well at first it was great, I got to see all my friends from Egypt and my father was there too but it wasn't long before I began to miss you guys so much. I wanted to return so badly and a way was granted me so here I am."

"So what did you have to do?" Yugi inquired interested in what it would be like when someone died.

Atemu filled him in on everything that had happened to him since he had left Yugi. He only left out the part of how he had exactly managed to return and Yugi didn't ask.

Atemu hoped that Anobi was all he had seemed and pushed any doubts to the back of his mind as he finished his noodles that were delicious. He pushed his empty plate away and looked at Yugi who was looking at him thoughtfully.

"You know Atemu, we really ought to find you something else to wear. I don't think Pharaoh's robes really suit life in the 21st century." He said and giggled. Atemu grinned.

"I think you're right aibou but on the other hand you think my crown will get me some worshippers?" he joked and Yugi laughed.

"I think that's wishful thinking. I wonder what we can do you're taller than me so my clothes won't fit you. Maybe we can go out and get you some clothes."

"Might be a good idea, do you have a long coat I could borrow?" Atemu said thinking that maybe he could take his crown and cloak off and cover up his rather short robe. (A.N. hehe dontcha just love that short robe (wink))

Yugi thought for a moment and then ran off upstairs. He returned shortly with a long black coat.

"Here Atemu you can borrow this coat. I'm afraid it's a ladies coat as it was my mothers but it will do just to go shopping with."

"Thanks Aibou." Atemu said removing his cloak, crown and various pieces of gold jewellery leaving him in just the white robe. He put the coat on and Yugi grabbed his leather jacket and the two of them left.

"So what have you been doing since I left?" Atemu asked as they walked along. The game shop was not all that far from some of the bigger stores in Domino City and so they didn't have to take a cab to get there.

"I spent most of it searching for a way to bring you back." Yugi said quietly and Atemu's heart went out to his aibou.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave but you know we didn't really have a choice." Atemu said and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I know, and I can't really call you mou hitori no boku anymore can I?"

"It's okay do you mind if I still call you aibou?"

"Have you heard me complaining?" Yugi said grinning "Of course I don't mind."

"And Atemu is fine though I still don't mind being the other you." He said affectionately.

"Well maybe just when we're on our own then. I'm sure Jii chan will let you live with us after all you have nowhere else to go am I right?"

"Hai, I hadn't even thought of that aibou thank you."

They walked together in silence until the stores came into view.

"Okay let's get you some decent clothes Atemu." Yugi said his eyes shining. He was so happy Atemu had returned. A small part of him wondered how on earth he had managed it but he decided to extinguish any bad thoughts before they ignited.

"Atemu, you won't leave again will you?" Yugi asked suddenly afraid that this was only a short-term thing.

"No aibou I was promised that I would be able to live out my life in the real world."

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief and the two headed into the first store they came to.

Two hours later they emerged loaded down with bags and Atemu proudly sporting a new outfit all in leather (A.N. DROOL!)

"Wow mou hitori no boku you look great." Yugi said. "Wow wait till everyone else sees you they'll be so pleased to see you again especially Anzu."

"Yes I think she rather liked me didn't she? I mean when I shared a body with you."

"Yes she did, after you left I didn't see her for days. I called for her but her mom said she wouldn't come out of her room. I think she was as affected by you leaving as me. She refuses to talk about you now and to be honest I didn't mind that I didn't really want to talk about you either it was too painful. I felt like my soul had been torn apart after all you were one half of it."

"I'm so sorry aibou." Atemu said feeling wretched. "Anzu will be pleased to see me then but I don't think anything can happen between her and me, I just don't like her in _that _way. She's great as a friend but that's as far as it goes."

"She will be disappointed Atemu."

"I know but there isn't really anyone I like in that way. I'm just happy to be here with my friends again."

Yugi smiled still hardly able to believe that Atemu was back and not going anywhere.

In hell, Anobi was busy weaving a spell on Atemu to make him forget who he was. If his plans were to succeed he needed Atemu to forget who he was so when the time was right, there would be no resistance from the Pharaoh. He finished the spell and Sulchi looked at him expectantly.

"Soon Sulchi we will be able to begin our plans and the poor fool of a Pharaoh will have no idea he will be the cause of everything." Anobi said and the two of them laughed in gleeful expectation…

TBC…

Yami Seirei: There ya go peeps another chapter is done yay!

Yugi: Yay Atemu you're back!

Atemu: Yes aibou it's good to be back

Malik & Bakura: Ra dammit why couldn't we have thought up a plan like that?

Yami Seirei: Cause you two aren't demons and aren't brainy enough to work out a plan like that.

Malik & Bakura: Er…

Yami Seirei: Ah let's leave those two to work it out hehe and I'll see you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Only the plot, Anobi and Sulchi are mine.

Chapter 5

Atemu woke the following morning on the put-u-up bed that Sugoruku had unearthed from the attic for him. He looked over at the sleeping Yugi and smiled. He was so glad to be back again. Yugi had promised to call all their friends today and get them to come over. Atemu had asked about all of them and Yugi had eagerly filled him in. Otogi's game shop was doing exceptionally well now that Dungeon Dice Monsters had really taken off as a game. Honda was going out with Shizuka and Jounouchi didn't seem to mind. He'd got a job and moved out of his father's apartment and got his own place in the city. Mai had gone to Europe the last Yugi had heard and he didn't know what had happened to her. Seto Kaiba had swallowed his arrogance and pride had was now friends with Yugi and the others. Yugi had explained after Atemu left he had apologised for not believing in any of it and Mokuba had cheered and declared it was about time!

Ryou was much happier since he hadn't got the Millennium Ring anymore and could actually be himself for once though he did have a passion for rare steak now for some reason. Yugi supposed it was perhaps a small piece of the thief king's spirit left behind but it didn't seem to bother Ryou. Marik and his sister had returned to Egypt and the last Yugi had heard Marik was engaged to a girl he'd met.

It seemed to Atemu that everyone's lives had moved on and he was glad. Now it was time for his own to move on and that meant Yugi's could too.

The small form on the bed stirred and opened his eyes. He looked into the crimson eyes of Atemu and grinned.

"Morning Mou hitori no boku." He said.

"Morning aibou sleep well?"

"Yes I did. Best sleep I've had in months." He added making Atemu feel bad for a moment or two. He hated the fact that he'd caused Yugi pain within his soul but Yugi didn't hate him for it so he decided to not let himself be too bothered by it.

"I think I'm going to have a shower aibou if that's okay with you." Atemu said getting out of his bed and grabbing some of his new clothes and a towel.

"Sure go ahead Atemu there's shampoo and stuff already in there which you can use."

Atemu nodded and crossed the hall into the bathroom. He stripped and got into the shower that was nice and hot. As he showered all his muscles relaxed nicely and a sense of peace and contentment washed over him.

Ten minutes later he emerged feeling very refreshed and dressed quickly.

He returned to the bedroom to find Yugi already dressed in a similar sort of leather outfit to his own. Atemu chuckled.

"I guess even now we tend to choose the same sort of clothes aibou." He said and Yugi grinned and nodded.

"I never have changed the way I dress. I'm comfortable with it and I think it suits me fine."

Atemu nodded and noticed that he was hungry.

"What's for breakfast aibou? I'm starving!"

"Hmm how about rice balls? They'll fill you up great." Yugi said and with a nod in agreement from Atemu, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen where it was obvious from the dishes in the sink that Sugoruku had already eaten.

"He must be in the shop already." Yugi said and busied himself with making rice balls for the both of them as he was feeling pretty hungry himself.

When breakfast was done they sat back feeling pleasantly full.

"I think I'll call Seto and the others and ask them to come over but I'm not going to tell them why." Yugi said and winked.

"Sounds good to me aibou."

Yugi went off to make the phone calls and Atemu relaxed in the chair waiting for him to come back.

Several minutes later Yugi came back looking pleased.

"Well it looks like I have everyone intrigued and they're all on their way over." He said happily. "Do you want a drink Atemu? Tea or hot chocolate?"

"Mmm hot chocolate sounds great."

"You go sit down in the front room then I'll bring it through." Yugi said and filled the kettle.

Atemu made his way through to the front room and sat on the sofa. He looked around the room and noticed a photo in the centre of the mantelpiece. He got up to take a closer look and saw that it was a photo of Yugi with the Millennium Puzzle. Just behind Yugi, someone had drawn his own shape in pencil and Atemu realised that because he had been a spirit before, no one could take a picture of him. He smiled at Yugi's artwork and replaced the photo just as Yugi was coming through with the drinks. Just as he put them down the back doorbell rang and Yugi indicated to Atemu to sit down while he answered the door.

Atemu sat where Yugi had put his drink down and sipped it burning his lips slightly. He decided to let it cool before doing that again!

"Come on in, you'll never guess who is here." Yugi's voice came from the hall and a second later the door opened to reveal Yugi and someone who was once Atemu's greatest rival in the game of Duel Monsters. He stood up.

"Hello Kaiba." Atemu said and watched with amusement as like Yugi, all the colour drained from Seto's face and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Yugi helped him to a chair where he flopped into it in a most undignified way.

"A…Atemu?" He managed and the addressed person nodded. "H…How?"

Atemu thought for a moment and then he frowned. How had he returned? He found he couldn't remember. He remembered sitting on his bed wishing to return and the next thing he could remember was waking up on the grass in the real world. This puzzled him greatly and Seto was looking at him waiting for an explanation having regained his composure almost immediately.

"I'm not sure." Atemu said. "I guess I wanted to return so badly it happened but I don't know how."

"That's strange Atemu I thought you said you were offered the chance to return and you took it." Yugi said puzzled as to Atemu's answer as Atemu himself was.

"I can't remember Yugi. But never mind I'm sure it was nothing important."

They were interrupted by another ring on the doorbell and Yugi went off to answer it.

"Before he comes back I want to apologise for being such an ass when you and Yugi shared a body. During that last duel you had with him I realised that you had been telling the truth. I think I knew all along I just didn't want to believe it."

"That's okay I guess it was a little far-fetched even though it was really happening." Atemu said as voices from the hallway approached them.

"I don't play Duel Monsters anymore." Seto added. "I just concentrate on expanding Kaiba Corp. I also sponsor the new Duel Academy that opened recently in Domino. It trains people in all aspects of the game."

"Wow that sounds great, I'd love to visit sometime."

"Sure." Seto said and looked as if he was going to say something else when the door opened and Honda, Jou and Shizuka stood there.

All three were unable to say a word when Atemu stood up. They stood there as if they'd been hit with a freezing spell or something.

Yugi giggled and propelled the three to seats where they all sat dumbstruck.

"Hey guys I came back." Atemu said unable to keep the grim off his face and even Seto looked amused by them. After all it was not often that Jou was at a loss for words.

Jou suddenly regained his tongue and the use of his limbs and with a scream he leapt from the sofa and dived out the door. Honda and Shizuka leapt into each other's arms and unable to help himself, Seto laughed.

Yugi ran out of the room to find Jou who was cowering under the kitchen table in fear.

"Jou come out he's not a ghost!" Yugi said in between giggles.

"You sure Yugi?"

"Yes I'm sure. He's as real as we are. Somehow he found a way to come back from the afterlife."

"For real?"

"For real."

Jou calmed himself down and emerged from under the table. He followed Yugi back into the living room where Seto and Atemu had managed to calm Honda and Shizuka down.

The doorbell went again and Yugi ran off to answer it just as Seto mumbled "Brace yourselves."

"If that's Anzu I bet she freaks out when she sees you." Honda said his comments gaining nods from Seto and Shizuka.

The door to the room opened and Yugi entered followed by Anzu who looked at the little gathering before her eyes came to rest on a head of tri-coloured spiky hair. She blinked in shock and surprise.

"Anzu." Atemu said Honda having mouthed the name to him. He stood up and turned to face the girl who had had a crush on him for almost the entire time he had shared a body with Yugi.

Anzu opened and closed her mouth like a fish at first not quite able to believe what she was seeing. Then she recovered herself and suddenly flung herself at Atemu who stumbled backwards in surprise. He lost his footing and the two fell to the ground Atemu landing hard with Anzu on top of him.

He lay winded for a moment as Anzu hugged him tightly. The others watched in amusement, as they all knew how Anzu had felt about Atemu.

Atemu regained his breath and tried to sit up but Anzu's weight kept him pinned down.

"Anzu please let me sit up." He said and Anzu got off him albeit reluctantly.

"Sorry Atemu, it is really you isn't it?" She asked fear clouding her voice.

"Yes it's really me." Atemu said bracing himself for another imminent glomp. It never came however as Anzu collapsed into the nearest chair her legs suddenly seeming too weak to hold her up. The doorbell went again and Yugi got up to answer it.

"I'm so glad you came back." Anzu whispered. "I missed you so much."

"And I missed all of you." Atemu said.

"Even me?" Seto asked surprised. He thought Atemu would have been glad to have left him behind after all, he had been arrogant and self-centred back then. Things were very different now he mused he actually cared about others besides his little brother.

"Even you Seto, you gave me some of the greatest challenges I have ever faced and it made me a stronger person as a result. I never got round to thanking you for that so thanks. I know Yugi is a much stronger person now too."

"Well most of that is down to his determination as a duelist and wanting to stand on his own feet without relying on you." Jou said.

"He proved that in the last duel he had with you Atemu." Anzu said wondering to herself whether she stood any chance with Atemu now he was back and had his own body no less. She would have to wait until they could be alone before she could find out.

Yugi entered the room with Otogi just behind him. Like the others, Otogi just stood and stared when he saw Atemu wondering if he was having a hallucination.

"You're not hallucinating." Atemu said as he looked at Otogi "I am really here."

Otogi recovered himself fairly quickly and his face broke into a grin.

"Well it's a shock I must say but it's good to see you again Atemu. How was the afterlife then?"

"Boring without you guys." Atemu said and grinned at them all. "I wanted to return so badly and I guess my wish was granted." He wished he could remember how it happened but he still had no memory of how he got here but never mind all that mattered was that he was now.

The conversations went on through the day everyone filling Atemu in on what had gone on since he had left. Seto ordered them pizzas when they all got hungry and Atemu savoured the flavour realising just how much he had missed since he had been gone. Looking round at his friends he knew he had come home and he was glad.

TBC

Yami Seirei: There ya go another one done. Things will start to hot up in the next chapter I promise. Now for those of you who don't know who is who due to me using the Japanese names in this story I will fill you in

Anzu – Tea

Honda – Tristen

Jounouchi/Jou – Joey

Shizuka – Serenity

Otogi – Duke Devlin

I think that's all of them see you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If only I did own it (evil grin) but I don't (sigh)

Chapter 6

Later on everyone except Anzu had left and gone home all glad that Atemu had returned. Yugi knew that Atemu needed to put Anzu straight on how he felt about her so he made an excuse and left the room.

"Anzu we need to talk." Atemu began. "I know you liked me and would have liked me to be more than a friend when I shared a body with Yugi am I correct?"

Anzu looked at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world at that moment.

"Yes." She finally said, "I was hoping that now you're back…" She trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

"That I felt the same way?"

"Yes."

Atemu sighed not really wanting to break her heart but knowing at the same time he couldn't lead her on.

"I do like you Anzu but only as a friend. Please understand I don't want to hurt your feelings but I just don't like anyone in that way."

Anzu was quiet for a few moments while she processed the information then she sighed in resignation of never being more than a friend and smiled.

"It's okay Atemu I understand maybe I can finally move on and follow my dream like I always wanted to do." She said and Atemu grinned.

"Your dancing dream? That would be great and then when you're a famous dancer in New York we can all come and see you."

"I'd like that a lot." Anzu said and smiled.

"Maybe we can all go out somewhere sometime." Atemu said and Anzu brightened.

"I'd love that I don't think we ever did do that all together as Seto certainly wouldn't have gone anywhere with us."

"That's very true, maybe I can arrange something with Yugi."

"Arrange what?" Yugi said coming into the room.

"A day trip out somewhere aibou, with all of us."

"Sounds great I'll think about it and ask everyone else what they want to do."

"Well I better be going." Anzu said getting up. Atemu got up also and gave her a hug.

"Thanks for understanding Anzu." He said and Anzu nodded. Yugi swore he could see her eyes glistening with tears but chose to say nothing so as not to embarrass her.

"Bye Yugi, bye Atemu." She said and almost ran from the room as she didn't want them to see the threatened tears fall.

"I feel mean now aibou." Atemu said "She wanted me to say I like her and wanted to go out with her but I just don't feel that way."

"It was for the best mou hitori no boku, try not to worry too much. She'll be fine in a few days."

"You've changed aibou. Before I left you would have been dashing off to give her hugs and sympathetic words."

"I grew up Atemu, I had to as I didn't have you anymore to rely on to give me strength."

"You were always strong aibou I just helped you tap into that strength."

"Well most of the time I didn't feel strong."

"Well you were. Remember when we faced Malik in the Battle City Finals? You were in so much pain and yet you shouted at me to not worry and just win. That showed a lot of inner strength aibou."

"Thanks Atemu, I guess I needed to hear that from you."

"I always have said it and I'll say it again, in another time and place you could have been Pharaoh yourself."

Yugi blushed at the praise and obvious pride in Atemu's voice.

"Thanks Atemu you were a great Pharaoh." Now it was Atemu's turn to blush.

"It's late aibou I think we should get some sleep." Atemu said wanting to change the subject now. In spite of what everyone said he had always thought that there had been much better Pharaohs than himself even though he'd saved the world by defeating Zork he was sure others would have done the same.

"Agreed." Yugi said and the two turned out all the lights and went up to bed.

In the middle of the night a glow could be seen in Yugi's room but it was not a lamp. On closer inspection the glow could be seen coming from Atemu himself.

The one-time Pharaoh rose from his bed and dressed his eyes glowing red. He flew to the window and opening it he flew out into the night sky heading for the capital of Japan.

The residents of Tokyo never knew what had hit them when they were bombarded with hundreds of energy balls sent from a figure high up on a hill overlooking the city. One after another rained down on them as they slept. Some of them woke to the screams and ran from their houses to escape the onslaught but by the early hours of the morning the entire city was flattened.

Anobi smiled at his work. One by one the cities of the world would fall under the hands of his servant Atemu and he would have no idea it was him doing it. When all the cities were flattened, he would work on the smaller cities and towns and any who were left would bow to him as the new ruler of the world. He just needed Atemu's body as a vessel and no one would be able to stop him.

"Nice work master." Sulchi said rubbing his hands in glee. "Tokyo is big in the financial world too so this should help us out."

"Yes it will, while the world is trying to cope thinking that it's a terrorist attack like the usually do we'll just carry on with the destruction. Any who are left will be my slaves especially that annoying little runt Yugi and his friends. The Pharaoh has no idea that his power could be this devastating."

"Shall we destroy his friend Kaiba tomorrow night master?"

"Not a bad idea, I think we shall." Anobi said and they sat back to watch the chaos they'd caused unfold in the real world.

Atemu woke the following morning feeling as though he hadn't rested at all. He yawned loudly waking Yugi up in the process.

"Atemu?" Yugi said sleepily.

"Yeah sorry aibou that was me I feel really worn out for some reason and why am I dressed?"

"I don't know, maybe you went for a midnight stroll?" Yugi joked but Atemu was looking puzzled.

"My shoes are damp too you think I did go out last night?"

"Well my window is open." Yugi said looking surprised. "I'm sure I shut it last night. Do you want to go back to sleep Atemu?"

"No it's okay I'm really hungry though lets go get breakfast."

"Ok."

They went downstairs and into the kitchen. Yugi out the small TV on they had in there and the news came on.

"Last night the city of Tokyo was destroyed by an unknown force." The newsreader was saying. "The nature of this attack is unknown and there were no survivors left. Terrorism is suspected though as yet no group has come forwards to take responsibility for the attack."

"You hear that aibou?" Atemu said shocked.

"Yes I heard it. Tokyo flattened? I can't believe it." But as they watched the footage they could see that the once proud city of Tokyo was now no more than a pile of rubble.

"The only force I know of would be a nuclear bomb." Yugi said and flopped into the nearest chair. "If that's so then they're dangerous but the newsreaders don't seem to think it's that. So what kind of force could do that to a city?"

"Zork." Atemu stated simply "But we destroyed him so I don't think it's him either. Unless there is another evil we don't know about."

"Even if there was Atemu, you're not powerful like you once were how could we stop something that powerful?"

"I don't know aibou." Atemu said quietly.

Yugi got up then and finished fixing breakfast that they ate in silence before washing up and going into the front room to watch the footage on a larger TV.

They found Sugoruku in front of it staring at the screen in shock.

"Jii chan?" Yugi said and the old man jumped.

"Ah Yugi have you seen this?" Yugi nodded. "I have closed the shop today in respect to those who died besides I need to see this for myself. Mark my words there's a power at work stronger than anything found on earth." Sugoruku said and the other two nodded.

"But what can we do about it?" Yugi said.

"Nothing at the moment I'm afraid." The old man said. "We must wait until we know more."

The phone rang and Yugi went to answer it leaving Atemu and Sugoruku watching the news. A minute later he was back.

"That was Seto, he says he's sending a limo over to pick us up and that he's got something he thinks we should see." Yugi said looking worried.

"Okay let's go." Atemu said and went to grab his coat.

Yugi thought about what Seto had said 'I think there's something you should see and it affects Atemu.' He had left out that piece of information and he was feeling worried. What did Seto want?

Minutes later the limos arrived and they were speeding through the relatively deserted streets to Seto's mansion. The streets were deserted because everyone was watching the footage on TV.

They arrived and Seto was waiting for them.

"Atemu my satellite system picked up something last night during the attack on Tokyo I think you need to see." Seto said and Yugi noticed a distinct icy note to Seto's voice. What was going on?

They followed apprehensively to Seto's control room.

"You remember I said I was concentrating on expanding Kaiba Corps?" they both nodded. "Well that included expanding the satellite system to cover all of Japan and monitor who was buying what products and how often they're used. At night the systems are set to views of the main cities and it's on one of those that I saw something during the attack on Tokyo last night."

He flicked a switch and a scene of Tokyo at night flashed up on all twelve screens. As they watched balls of energy began to fire at the city from somewhere in the distance and Seto pressed a button to zoom in on the source. In the flash of an energy ball, all three watchers saw exactly who it was that the energy had come from. A figure with spiky hair…

Seto turned the screens off and heard someone fall to the floor. He looked and saw that it was Atemu who had collapsed.

"Was it really me?" the former Pharaoh whispered and clutched at his hair "No it couldn't have been me! I was asleep wasn't I?" he then remembered his damp shoes, the open window and the fact that he had been fully dressed when he woke.

Yugi was looking down at Atemu in complete shock. There was no way was there? Atemu just wasn't capable of something like that was he? No there had to be another explanation.

"Atemu there has to be another explanation for it. I don't believe it was you." Yugi said his voice set.

"But the monitor, you saw it yourself."

"I don't think it was you either or don't you think I would have gone straight to the authorities with this?" Seto said.

"But how then?" Atemu asked mentally thanking Seto for keeping this to himself.

"Control." Yugi stated simply. "Someone controlled your body. Someone wants to use you to destroy the world."

"Why me? All I wanted was to come back. Is this the price I had to pay? I wish I could remember how I got back." Atemu said and thumped his fists on the floor in anger.

"Look why don't you two stay here tonight." Seto said generously.

"Well then make sure someone is there to watch me while I'm sleeping. If someone is controlling me then they'll perhaps be able to stop me or alert you or something." Atemu said feeling desperate. "Aibou you had better sleep elsewhere I don't want you to be hurt."

"Okay Atemu." Yugi said unsure about it but thinking he'd better agree.

"I tell you what Yugi, you and me will watch Atemu sleep from down here and then if anything happens we'll know about it."

"Good idea." Atemu said. At least if he did anything then they'd know about it and perhaps be able to stop it.

"Okay it's getting late and I'm hungry I'll get us some food and then Atemu you can go and sleep okay?"

"Yes okay I'll sleep and you can watch." Atemu said.

Two hours later Atemu was curled up in a bed in a room that had steel doors and windows so if anything happened, Atemu would find it hard to get out. Atemu had agreed readily to this even though he couldn't get his head round what was happening. Seto and Yugi were watching on the monitor in Seto's control room as Atemu slept and although the two of them had popcorn and coffee to keep them awake, it was not long before their heads began to nod and they were fast asleep.

This of course was Anobi's doing and he was going to make sure that those two stayed asleep while his plan continued to be carried out. Tonight he was going to destroy Kaiba Corps using Atemu to do it and although he was tempted to kill Yugi, he decided to cause him pain first rather than just kill him outright. He did need to get rid of those satellites first and kill Kaiba off too, as he was one who had seen Atemu on the screen. Even though Yugi had also seen him, Anobi knew he wouldn't betray Atemu so he was fairly safe there. Grinning evilly to himself Anobi used his power to take control of Atemu's body once again…

TBC…

Yami Seirei: Ohhh another cliffy! Well cliffy-ish anyway lol But don't worry I promise an update will be delivered to you all tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again I tell thee IT'S NOT MINE! Hehe well the plot, Anobi and Sulchi are mine.

Chapter 7

Anobi decided to inflict mental pain to Yugi as he knew that was a lot worse than physical pain as mental scars took so much longer to heal than physical ones. He smiled to himself and began the night's work.

Atemu once again glowed with a red light and rising from his bed in the reinforced steel room, he dressed and blew the door off its hinges with an energy blast. Walking out, he made a bee-line for the control room where Yugi and Seto were fast asleep. He melted the door away from its hinges and it crashed to the floor. Yugi and Seto woke with a jump and were faced with Atemu glowing red and with a very evil twisted look on his face.

"Atemu!" Yugi gasped and Seto just stood and gaped. Without warning Atemu strode forwards and grabbing Yugi, he blasted a hole in the wall and flew through it blasting away walls as he went until emerging into the night air. Yugi shivered not daring to struggle as they flew high above the Kaiba Corps building.

"Now watch." Atemu said but it was not Atemu's voice that came forth from his mouth. The voice Yugi could hear was deep and sinister and Yugi knew that it definitely was not Atemu and he shivered again but this time it was in fear of his and Atemu's very lives.

Yugi watched in horror as balls of energy appeared in Atemu's hands and began to rain down on the KC building turning it to a huge pile of rubble along with the surrounding area. The main area round the building was residential and Yugi knew that no one living there would stand a chance of survival against the onslaught.

Atemu stopped firing when he seemed satisfied that KC was gone before flying down to the ground and dropping Yugi there. He landed hard and cried out as he felt his ankle break. He ignored it for now and looked up at Atemu hovering some twenty feet above him.

"Atemu I know this isn't you, you have to break free of the control over you!" Yugi shouted but it was no good there was nothing. No flicker of recognition in those crimson eyes, no change in the red glow surrounding him.

"Atemu please." Yugi begged wincing at the pain in his ankle but there was nothing. Atemu actually smirked down at him.

"Well little Yugi seems I have the upper hand now don't I? Soon the whole world will either be destroyed or bow down to me! Poor Pharaoh, he never saw this coming, he was so desperate to return he was ready to do _anything _and I was ready with a solution." The figure who wasn't Atemu laughed a hollow and mirthless laugh and Yugi quivered in fear. What had Atemu done to return? He wished the former Pharaoh had been able to remember. Then he had a thought.

"You! You made him forget how he had returned didn't you!" he accused looking up at the figure with all the courage and defiance he could muster.

"Yes I did." The one above him gloated. "Now I will go and cause more devastation at the hands of the Pharaoh."

Then he flew off leaving Yugi on the ground tears running down his face and the evil one's laughter ringing in his ears. There had to be a way to stop this but how? Would Atemu be himself again tomorrow or would this evil entity possessing his body decide not to let him live normally but just keep on destroying everything until there were hardly anything left? He didn't know. What he did know was that there was no was Seto could have survived the collapse of the KC building and he wept for his lost friend and one-time rival.

"I'll save you Atemu…somehow." He added knowing that the situation was pretty much hopeless. He found a stick to lean on in the grass and began to hobble his way to the hospital in Domino. He needed to get his ankle seen to and then he could think about what to do.

This was way more serious than the duel he had had with Jou when Marik had controlled his mind. Marik had only wanted the Puzzle and hoped to control the world with the power of the Pharaoh. This one wanted the whole world but it looked as if he was a lot more powerful than Marik had ever hoped to be. Sighing hopelessly, he hobbled towards the hospital.

Atemu flew up and out of the Earth's atmosphere the power he possessed allowing him to breathe normally. He looked around and saw just what he was looking for. Several satellite systems were slowly orbiting the earth and in hell Anobi smiled to himself.

"Why should I just take out Kaiba's satellites when I can take out more and devastate communications for these pathetic humans?" Sulchi nodded.

"Yes master and they won't have a clue what's going on!"

Anobi concentrated and began to direct Atemu to fly round the earth destroying satellites as he went.

On Earth, families banged their televisions as they went dead, satellite feeds destroyed by energy blasts from Atemu's hands. None escaped him and when he had finished, he sank back into the atmosphere using extra power to stop him burning on re-entry. Surveying the world below him he realised he had come back somewhere over China. He decided to have a little more fun before he left Atemu alone for another day to live with the horror of what he was doing.

He flew towards Hong Kong and saw that it was all lit up. Instead of standing this time, he hovered and fired more energy destroying everything there. By the time the dawn was signalled by light in the east, Hong Kong was no more than a pile of rubble.

Anobi flew Atemu back to Japan where he searched for little Yugi. He had decided to return use of his body to him there so Yugi could fill him in and the pharaoh would be gutted over what he had done. Of course neither of them would know about Hong Kong, now all the satellites were gone, there would be no news. Anobi thought to himself that world domination was much easier than he had imagined it would be. All he had needed was the soul of the Pharaoh – the most powerful one to have ever ruled Egypt – and his body in the real world to carry out his plan.

Tomorrow there would be more cities to destroy and pathetic humans to wipe off the face of the Earth.

Laughing to himself he flew on before finally spotting Yugi below hobbling along desperately holding onto a stick.

"Foolish mortal." Anobi muttered through Atemu before landing near Yugi and returning Atemu's mind to his body.

The red glow vanished and Atemu fell forwards landing hard on the floor and jolting awake.

"Wha…Where am I?" Atemu mumbled confused as he felt cold earth below him.

"Atemu! Atemu!" Yugi cried out and hobbled forwards on his makeshift crutch. "Is it you now?"

Atemu looked up completely confused now.

"Yes aibou it's me but why are we here? I thought I went to bed in Seto's mansion."

"You don't remember anything?" Yugi asked with some relief. If Atemu couldn't remember anything then it was a good chance that he had no clue that KC was gone.

"No nothing." Atemu said and frowned trying to remember what had happened after he had fallen asleep but there was nothing.

"Atemu, Kaiba Corps is gone, you destroyed it but it wasn't you, there was someone possessing you and it seems he is the cost of you returning to the real world. He is going to use you to destroy most of it and after that I don't know." Yugi said.

"Kaiba Corps? What about Seto? I mean you got out okay didn't you, where is Seto?"

"H…He didn't make it out, the only reason I'm here is because you brought me here but again I know it wasn't you for one thing the voice was different a lot deeper and more sinister than your own."

"I killed Seto? And possibly caused more devastation than just here?"

"I think you must have Atemu you were gone a long time after the KC building fell."

Atemu hung his head in shame.

"What am I going to do aibou? If can't feel whoever it is how will I stop him?"

"I don't know but we'll think of something. Do you think you can help me to get to the hospital? I think my ankle is broken."

"How did you break it?"

"You carried me from the KC building and dropped me on the ground."

"Oh aibou I'm so sorry." Atemu said tears springing to his eyes at having hurt his little light.

"It's okay I know it wasn't you but it does hurt."

Atemu scooped Yugi into his arms without another word and began the long walk to the hospital thinking all the way about what to do. Deep down he knew but he didn't want to face it. In order to stop whatever it was possessing him, he knew he either had to die or find some magic powerful enough to stop it. He knew the former would devastate Yugi but the latter would be nigh on impossible.

They reached the hospital a few hours later and Yugi's foot was soon set into a cast.

Atemu watched the sinking afternoon sun and realised with dread that the night was coming again and once again his body would be at the mercy of the evil one using him to destroy the world.

They left the hospital after Yugi had been told to rest the foot. Knowing that he couldn't but being scared of kept in where he couldn't help Atemu, Yugi had merely nodded and promised he would.

"Yugi there are two possible ways we could stop this." Atemu said when they had arrived back home to find the house deserted and a note from Sugoruku saying that he had gone to see if his old friend Professor Hawkins could help with what was going on. Atemu had shaken his head knowing that they could really do nothing about it.

"How can we?" Yugi asked eagerly. "I knew you'd think of something Atemu."

"Well neither way is good." Atemu said sadly. "Either we find a magic strong enough to beat this evil entity, or I have to die but even if I did whose to say it wouldn't find another vessel to use?" Atemu had no idea that Anobi needed his body to do his dirty work. There was no way he would be able to use another body, as the power of the Pharaoh had to flow through the Pharaoh himself. Since the Millennium Items were gone, buried under a pile of rubble at the gateway to the Afterlife, there was no other way the power could be used. But Atemu didn't know this and he didn't know it was his own power that he had never fully been able to use.

"You'd have to die?" Yugi said his eyes filling with tears. "Not again! There must be another way and I swear I will find it. I won't lose you again." He said and Atemu knew that Yugi was determined.

"I believe you Yugi, together we'll fight this thing."

"I…I don't want to sleep tonight mou hitori no boku." Yugi said fearfully.

"I don't either. Maybe if I stay awake, this thing won't take over me." Atemu said not really believing it. If this entity was strong enough to flatten whole cities with energy then why would he not be able to take over him at any time? Come to think of it why hadn't it just kept him under its control? He voiced his thoughts to Yugi.

"I think it's to make us suffer knowing what he's making you do and not being able to do a thing about it."

"Aibou! He's coming I can feel my mind being suppressed." Atemu said real fear in his voice. As Yugi watched helplessly, the familiar red glow appeared round the Pharaoh and his eyes became hard and evil like a demon's Yugi thought to himself. He scooted away from the being as it fixed its evil eyes on the small form in front of him.

"Hello little Yugi, now which cities should I make Atemu destroy for me tonight?"

Yugi just stared in horror.

"Please no more." He whispered but the being in Atemu's body just laughed and flew away through the open window.

TBC…

Yay another one done more to follow tomorrow! Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue get it?

Well my Yami (YamiKITG) is eating noodles to spite me so I guess I better write another chapter for her to calm her frazzled nerves!

Chapter 8

Yugi stared at the empty window through which Atemu has vanished under the influence of this mysterious entity that had control of his mind. What city would he devastate next? He had no idea but one thing was for sure, he wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing!

Grabbing his personal phone book, Yugi looked up a number and dialled praying that the time difference wouldn't mean that the person he wanted was fast asleep. He clutched the phone to his ear praying that the other would have an answer of some kind and maybe would know where they could find the magic to combat a force so powerful it flattened cities.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end of the phone said and Yugi relaxed a little.

"Marik, hi it's Yugi."

"Yugi! Wow it's good to hear from you how are things in Domino?"

"Well pretty crap actually Marik. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Why what's wrong Yugi?" Marik's voice had become full of concern at the desperation he could hear in his small friend's voice.

"Well Atemu found a way to return to the real world," Yugi began but was cut off by Marik.

"Wow Yugi that's great!" he gushed.

"Hang on Marik before you get too excited, yes he came back but it seems he paid a heavy price because there is something or someone who is controlling his mind. Marik…It's Atemu who is flattening the cities…." Yugi broke down then unable to comprehend the enormity of what was happening to the world. He cried for a few minutes while Marik waited in shocked silence at the other end of the phone. In fact he was so quiet, Yugi began to think he had gone.

"Marik? Are you still there?" He asked panicking slightly.

"Yes I'm here, oh Yugi what are you going to do?"

"Well I was kind of hoping for your help here you see I know you hate being reminded of your days of controlling minds with the Millennium Rod but…well…I was hoping that you may have picked up on any other way this might be possible. I don't think it's a Millennium Item as they were all buried and besides it is a much more powerful force I think. Atemu glows red when this thing takes him over also he can fly and fire energy balls and who knows what else he is capable of? If you can't think of how it is happening then have you heard of a magic powerful enough to be able to stop it?" Yugi ended his long speech and gripped the phone so tightly to his ear in hope that his knuckles turned white.

"Yugi, I'm not sure let me talk to my sister and we'll get back to you okay?"

"Okay I'll wait for your call and thanks Marik."

"Don't thank me yet Yugi, thank me when we've found a way to beat this thing."

"Okay ja ne."

"Ja ne." Marik said and hung up. He turned to Ishizu who had been listening to the one-way conversation with interest.

"What's happening brother?" She asked in her soft-spoken voice.

"Believe it or not sis, Atemu found a way to return from the afterlife but it seems as a result he is being mind-controlled by a force more powerful than the Millennium Items."

Marik waited for this information to sink in. Ishizu sat and thought for a while.

"It sounds like it is not a force of this world my brother. Maybe there is something written in the ancient scriptures we can find that will help."

"Let's go." Marik said and the two of them left the room. Even though they were not Tomb Keepers any more as there was no need, they still lived near to the tomb and all the scriptures were still preserved in it's dark and dreary passageways. They descended into the gloom to search for clues as to what might be happening to Atemu.

From his cavern in hell, Anobi watched as Yugi made his phone call and he growled. Well he would just have to put a stop to the ex-Tomb Keepers search for an answer. At that moment, Atemu was busily destroying cities in South America and Anobi could control him doing this easily. He concentrated on the stone he used to view what was going on in the world and switched the view to inside the tomb where Marik and Ishizu were searching the scriptures.

They probably wouldn't find an answer but he couldn't take any risks. Grinning evilly he stopped Atemu destroying the capital of Peru and made him fly at top speed to Egypt.

Marik and Ishizu were still rifling through pages and pages of ancient scriptures when the room they were in was bathed in a glowing red light.

"Atemu!" Marik cried out when the former Pharaoh flew into the room they were in an energy ball at the ready in his hand.

"You think to challenge me Tomb keeper?" Atemu snarled. "I will not allow anyone to spoil my plans. Now it is time for you to die!" So saying, he flung the energy ball at Marik who was too shocked to dodge and received a direct hit killing him instantly.

Ishizu screamed as the force of the blast threw the lifeless body of her brother against the wall where he hit it with a sickening crunch.

"Your turn." Atemu said with an evil grin.

"Please whoever you are please stop!"

"Sorry but I want to rule the world and no one will be able to stop me." He said gathering energy to his hand again.

"Yugi will find a way and he'll beat you." Ishizu said and stood defiantly waiting for him to strike.

"I will not be defeated!" Anobi shouted through Atemu enraged. He flung the energy at Ishizu and she flew through the air to land next to her brother. She felt nothing as she landed as she was already dead.

Anobi looked through Atemu's eyes round the room. Thinking he couldn't leave anything to chance, he dropped a candle onto the ancient pieces of parchment and watched them begin to burn. When he was satisfied with the blaze that was now raging, he made Atemu fly out of the tomb and head back to Domino City. Dawn was approaching and he wanted to make sure Yugi knew just what happened to people who interfered with his plans.

Yugi was still awake having been unable to sleep and still waiting in vain for a phone call from Marik.

Atemu flew in through the open window and landed on the bed still glowing red so Yugi knew he was still possessed.

"Well little Yugi I thought you might like to know that your two Tomb Keeper friends are now dead by the Pharaoh's own hands. No one interferes with my plans and lives got that little one? The only reason you are still alive is that I doubt you could figure anything out and now I doubt you would dare ask for more help. You wouldn't want anyone else blood on either of your hands now would you? Plus I enjoy seeing you in so much emotional pain. It is said there is no pleasure without pain, well it's my pleasure and your pain." The evil entity laughed in Yugi's face before releasing Atemu's mind from his control.

Atemu shook his head trying to clear the fuzz that was clouding it. He remembered feeling something suppressing his mind and then…nothing. He couldn't remember a thing. He looked at the window and realised it was daylight and with an awful sinking feeling, he looked at Yugi who was crying as if his heart would break.

"Yugi what happened?" Atemu asked gently and Yugi looked up to see the real Atemu looking at him.

"Atemu, last night you…you killed Marik and Ishizu." Yugi said through his sobs.

Atemu drew in his breath sharply and tears pricked his own eyes. Why them? What had the thing possessing his mind possibly have against them?

"Why Yugi?"

"It's my fault, I called Marik to see if he knew of a way because he once used mind controlling powers and he said he would go read the ancient scriptures with Ishizu. That thing had taken you over and you were gone and when you came back it told me it'd used you to kill them because it didn't want anything getting in the way of its plans! First Seto and now the Ishtars. Atemu I don't think we can involve anyone else I think we have to fight this alone and I don't know if I can."

Atemu looked at his aibou and didn't know what to say. What could he say? Marik and Ishizu killed by his own hand. He could barely believe it and yet deep down he knew it was true. Yugi was right he knew, they couldn't involve anyone else lest they too get killed and what about the cities he was destroying?

"Yugi we have to find a way of beating this thing soon or the whole world is going to be destroyed. What do we know so far?"

"Well you paid a price to return here from the afterlife. If I remember rightly, Ishizu said the door would not open again so it seems you found another way."

"I just wish I could remember what it was." Atemu said bitterly.

"That thing told me that it was the one that has made you forget what you did to return here. I think you paid it somehow and it enabled you to return. Atemu what did you agree to?"

"I don't know." Atemu said feeling wretched. He wished with all his heart and soul he could remember. What could he have possibly given to this thing in payment. Words he had once spoken to Isis in the afterlife suddenly came back to him.

'_I would sell my soul to return to the real world.'_

"Yugi! I remember. I once told Isis in the afterlife that I would sell my soul to return here. That's it, this thing must have come and offered me a way to return and I would pay with my soul."

"I think you're right Atemu. I wish we knew more about this being whoever he/she/it is, then we could fight him. I know you said killing you would work but what if it doesn't? What if the thing is released if you die."

"But what if it isn't? What if it needed my soul and planned it? If it's tied to my soul and I return to the afterlife after I die then what if it can't return? Maybe it needs me alive and in this world to destroy it?"

"You could be right Atemu. But I think it's too high a risk to take until we know more."

"But if we don't do something, tomorrow may be too late. What if the next time it possesses me it doesn't let me go? Then it will make me kill you, destroy the world and all hope will be lost."

Yugi hung his head.

"I don't know if I could do it Atemu, I care about you too much. You are the darker half of my soul remember? How can I kill one half on my own soul? How can I?" Yugi broke down in tears and Atemu's heart went out to him. How could he expect Yugi to do it? But on the other hand how could he not?

It was a terrible dilemma and one that neither of them wanted to face. If Yugi killed Atemu but the devastation continued through another source Yugi would have done it for nothing and the world was doomed. On the other hand if he didn't, the world would be destroyed anyway and Yugi would likely be killed soon. Neither wanted to think about it and Atemu was becoming too exhausted from his body gaining no sleep for three or four days since this whole thing started.

"I'm so tired Yugi." Atemu said suddenly and leaning against Yugi's shoulder, he closed his eyes. He was instantly asleep and breathing deeply. Yugi lay him down gently on the bed and covered him up to let him sleep.

"Later we will choose what to do mou hitori no boku." Yugi said sadly and lay down next to the other half of his soul. They slept like that through the day.

Anobi himself was also resting in his chamber in hell. Although his power was great, it was not infinite after all; he was a demon not a god and had to regain his energy after a certain time. He currently had no idea that Yugi and Atemu had worked out what was going on and thought he had no worries. He rested happy in the knowledge that nothing could stop him…

TBC

There ya go another one done. Wow two chapters in one day! Hehe I am getting very into this story and so it will be continued as soon as I can.

Ja ne peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hmm I own it all…(wakes up) aww bugger another dream died!

Chapter 9

Atemu and Yugi woke that evening at the same time. They were facing each other and both knew what would surely happen soon. Atemu would be possessed and leave to destroy more of the world.

Atemu wondered if he would be allowed to return this time. Knowing nothing about what it was controlling him was a horrible feeling but unlike the thousands who had been slaughtered he was at least still alive and so was Yugi.

"Aibou it will come soon I know it. If this time it's permanent, I want you to hide. Leave Domino and hide somewhere from this evil force. I am sure you will be killed otherwise and I couldn't bear that. I would feel it if it happened I am sure because our bond is so strong."

"But we can no longer communicate through a mind link." Yugi said sadly. He feared this would perhaps be the last time he and Atemu could talk like this. He didn't want to face a future without his darker half again.

"I would rather die than lose you again Atemu." Yugi whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I would rather die than have to destroy more innocent lives." Atemu said wishing he were free from this evil curse. "Why did I agree to sell my soul? I must have been mad."

Yugi laid a hand on Atemu's arm.

"Don't worry about that now mou hitori no boku, let's concentrate on finding a way to end this."

Atemu sighed and then fear clouded his face.

"Aibou, it's coming I can feel it."

"Be strong Atemu." Yugi said giving his hand a squeeze and getting off the bed to watch Atemu's body begin to glow red and the familiar evil eyes appear.

"So little Yugi we meet again." It said and Yugi hung his head. An idea was forming in his mind and although it was a long shot and would probably result in his own death, he had to try.

"Just tell me one thing." He said quietly. Anobi regarded him through Atemu's eyes. Why was he not shouting at him angrily? He was weak he decided and soon the time would come for him to die but now he had bigger fish to fry – like Europe.

"Why him? why Atemu?"

'Stupid little fool, he has no idea.' Anobi thought to himself. It was then Anobi made his second mistake, his first being underestimating Yugi and Atemu in their ability to figure things out.

"Atemu sold his soul to me and with it came all his power but in order to use that power I need to use his body. So you see Atemu will never be free of me…ever!" He laughed then and leaving Yugi in the bedroom he took off through the window heading for Europe. 'Plenty to destroy there.' He thought gleefully.

Yugi raised his head and looked at the window through which Atemu had flown.

"That was all I needed to know." He said quietly and went downstairs to find one of Sugoruku's prized possessions, his ceremonial Egyptian dagger that he had brought back proudly from a dig one year. He had showed it off to the family but only Yugi had been really interested in it.

He fetched it now and returned to his room with it to wait for Atemu to return. Hoping that the evil entity wasn't watching, he stashed it under his mattress and sat down to wait for Atemu's return.

"I'm sorry Atemu." He whispered. He didn't want to kill the one friend who meant more to him than the whole world but he couldn't just sit back and watch the whole world destroyed. He knew Atemu would understand but when it came to it, would he be able to go through with it? He'd never so much as killed a spider let alone a living, breathing human being. What was he going to do?

"I have to be strong for all our sakes." He told himself firmly but on the inside he was crying uncontrollably.

It was the early hours of the morning when Atemu returned. He sat on the bed, the red glow he was surrounded with lighting the room eerily.

"Another good night's work." He said. "London and a few others fell under the pharaoh's hand. Soon the whole world will be bowing to me as their new ruler."

Yugi clenched his fists and the red glow around Atemu vanished, his mind returning. He looked at Yugi in relief at seeing him again and not remaining under the terrible mind control.

"Yugi I know he made me do terrible things again."

"Yes he sent you to Europe this time." He said. "He also told me that he has to use your body to channel the power you gave him when you sold your soul to him."

"So it can be stopped?" Atemu said knowing full well the only way they were going to stop it.

"Yes."

"Then do it Yugi, I can't live like this anymore. I would rather spend eternity burning in hell than another night being used as his puppet." Yugi nodded.

"I understand, I…I just don't know if I can do it."

"Please you must hurry and kill me before he discovers we know how to stop him and stops us."

"I know mou hitori no boku." Yugi said tears streaming down his face at the thought of his terrible task. He drew the dagger from under the mattress and Atemu bared his chest for Yugi to strike him.

In hell Anobi was watching through the stone. His energy was spent and he was unable to do nothing to stop Yugi from killing his vessel.

It wasn't fair! He was so close to world domination and yet here was this runt having worked out everything in spite of his spell and mind control of the Pharaoh.

"I should have killed him immediately." He said and Sulchi nodded.

"Master what now?"

"Well I doubt either of them realise that once Atemu is dead as he sold his soul to me, he will belong to me for eternity. So he wants to burn in hell for what he has done in the world? Then so be it. Eternal suffering in fire shall be his reward and I will find another way to destroy that pathetic world and make it mine."

"Excellent master."

"Let him die and see how he likes it." Anobi said evilly and watched as the runt poised above the pharaoh ready to plunge the dagger into his heart.

Yugi held the dagger aloft for a second longer before bringing it down. Atemu closed his eyes and waited but nothing happened all he could hear were Yugi's sobs. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the dagger halted an inch before it hit home and a very shaky Yugi.

"I can't do it mou hitori no boku, I just can't!" he wept and Atemu nodded somehow already knowing that he couldn't. He placed his own hands over the hilt of the dagger and looked at Yugi.

"It must be done aibou, you know it must."

"I know but I just can't."

"Then I will, goodbye aibou know I will always be with you in spirit even though my body is gone, my memory will remain with you and one day we will be together again for eternity."

Yugi nodded completely unable to say anything as Atemu braced himself and pulled the dagger forwards into his chest where it pierced his heart.

He fell backwards onto the bed, blood soaking into the white sheets staining them deep red.

Yugi jumped forwards and in a second he was cradling Atemu's dying body to his chest his tears flowing freely and mingling with the blood.

"G…Goodbye A…Aibou." Atemu murmured as the last of his life left his body and he was drawn into the afterlife for the second time.

"No…Atemu, Atemu, mou hitori no boku." Yugi wept hugging the body close to him. It was so unfair! Atemu had returned and now he was gone again. In his heart Yugi knew they had done the right thing but it didn't make the ache in his chest any less painful.

When they had shared a body, Atemu had meant more to him than any other being in this entire world and now he was gone again. Yugi held the body close never wanting to let go and fearing what would happen later on when it was discovered what he'd done…

TBC…

Yami Seirei: Oh dear this is far from over yet everyone, see you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (sigh) how may times must I say this? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A note to my Yami (YamiKITG) Sorry about the chocolates…mmm (munches) but they were sooooo yummy! Here is the next chapter…mmm still so yummy…Oops hikari on a sugar-rush! Wheeeeee!

Chapter 10

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!"

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes looking right into Sugoruku's own. He blinked confused for a second or two before feeling the now cold and stiff body still in his arms.

"What happened?" Sugoruku demanded very much in shock at the scene before him. He had gone in to see if Yugi and Atemu were okay and had found Atemu dead with his Egyptian dagger still sticking out of his chest. There was blood all over the bed and Yugi was asleep.

"Oh Jii chan it was terrible." Yugi began to cry again still hanging onto Atemu's body perhaps in the vain hope it was all a terrible nightmare and that he would wake up any minute. The smell of blood was heavy in the air and Yugi knew there really was no bringing him back.

"Tell me what happened Yugi." Jii chan said slightly less brusque than he had done a moment ago.

"All that death and destruction that's been happening across the world, it…it was Atemu Jii chan. He was being possessed by an evil being, and it was making him use his power to destroy the world. It told me that it wanted to rule the world and make everyone its slaves. It said it needed Atemu because of him being Pharaoh and so Atemu said he had to die to end it. Why him Jii chan? Why not someone else? I couldn't go through with it so Atemu had to do it in the end." Yugi stopped unable to carry on talking and all his grief flowed out of him as he cried.

Sugoruku tried to take it all in and although the story was bizarre, he had seen enough strange things in his life-time including his own grandson sharing his body with a three thousand year old spirit, to know that he was telling the truth. Besides there was no way Yugi would have committed murder without it being a life or death situation.

Jii chan gathered Yugi into his arms and rocked him gently.

"I believe you Yugi but what are we going to do? We have Atemu's body and if you're found out unfortunately the authorities would not believe your story and they will lock you up for a long time."

"I don't want to go to prison." Yugi whispered through his tears. He was feeling scared now. He hadn't thought past stopping the evil entity from destroying the world. Neither he or Atemu had thought about what might happen afterwards.

"Listen Yugi, I think the police are very tied up at the minute with all the death and destruction that's happened over the last few days so for now I think we're safe but we need to decide what to do. Maybe we could bury Atemu somewhere outside of the city."

"Yes maybe we should." Yugi said thinking that at least he would be able to say goodbye to him properly this time and maybe that would make the loss a little easier.

"We should deal with that though." Sugoruku said indicating the dagger still buried in Atemu's chest. Yugi swallowed and pulled the dagger out with some effort due to the fact the blood had dried solid. He handed it to Sugoruku who got up and left the room leaving Yugi to say his last goodbyes to Atemu.

His heart was heavy with sorrow for his young grandson. He had gone through so much in his short life and now he had to deal with this. He shed a tear of his own while he cleaned the blade of blood and replaced it on its stand. He grabbed a blanket and made his way back up to Yugi's room.

"Here, wrap him up in this and we'll take him somewhere to bury him." he said and Yugi nodded sadly. With great care, Yugi wrapped Atemu's body in the blanket and picking it up he cradled it closely to himself.

"We'll have to go out the back way." Jii chan said "You need to change before we go though you're covered in blood."

Yugi looked down at himself and found his clothes were saturated with dried blood.

"I think I'll go and shower." He said and laid Atemu back down on the bed.

Ten minutes later he emerged looking fresh and clean and gathered Atemu's body into his arms again.

"Maybe we ought to wait until it's dark." Sugoruku said thoughtfully thinking that people were going to notice them carrying a body shaped object and ask questions. "We will be less conspicuous in the dark."

"Yes I agree Jii chan." Yugi said thinking to himself that at least he would have a little longer to spend with his former soul partner.

Yugi was still sitting with Atemu in his arms as the day faded into dusk and Sugoruku returned. His tears had dried up and he was just rocking back and forth trying to piece together this whole mess in his mind but he was getting nowhere.

"It's time to go Yugi." He said gently and Yugi lay Atemu down so he could put on his jacket before gathering him up into his arms again and following Sugoruku out of the house and into the deserted streets. Since this whole thing started the streets had been very quiet and at night not a soul ventured out into the streets. Everyone was fearful of what was happening in the world. Most had listened on radios to the news and the advice was for everyone to stay indoors.

They made their way out of the city and by the time they got to the country, Yugi's arms felt as though they were going to drop off.

Sugoruku led them to a hill overlooking Domino and set down the two shovels he'd brought.

"Let's bury him here." He said and the two of them began to dig a grave for Atemu.

It was a long time before Sugoruku was satisfied that they had dug deep enough. Yugi held Atemu for one last moment before lowering him into the hole and bowing his head as he stood he hoped wherever Atemu was that he was happy and not worrying about him or missing him too much.

Anobi stood and watched with glee as Atemu's screams reverberated round the cavern. True to his words he had created a huge cage in a room in which a furnace burned. In the centre of the furnace chained to an upright stone block was Atemu.

He screamed as the fire burned at his soul. Being a spirit now he could not be physically burned but that made the pain no less intense.

"Please make it stop." He cried out in anguish but all he got was laughter.

"Foolish pharaoh, you sold your soul to me and now you will remain here and burn for eternity. You could have saved yourself from this by allowing me to continue but now that I can't I shall simply enjoy watching your torture."

"You're a monster." Atemu said through clenched teeth. Every ounce of his being was being burned by the fire. He tried to block it out but this was demonic fire and could not be quelled by will power alone. He screamed again as Anobi caused it to become very intense round him and he wished for the millionth time that he had never agreed to sell his soul. He should have been satisfied with his lot in the afterlife he realised and while he burned he wondered vaguely what Isis and everyone else was doing.

Anobi watched for a while longer before leaving and closing the door to Atemu's hell leaving him alone in his torment until he decided to return to gloat some more. The door acted as a silencer and when it was shut no one would be able to hear his screams.

"Nice work master." Sulchi said approvingly and Anobi nodded not entirely pleased with the situation but satisfied that Atemu belonged to him and was suffering.

Back in the real world, Yugi and Sugoruku had returned home and Yugi was wondering round the house at a loss for what to do. He spotted the Egyptian dagger and went over to it.

"Jii chan can I keep this in my room?" He asked the old man. Sugoruku looked a little worried by the request.

"You're not going to do anything foolish with it are you?"

"Oh no of course not it's just that it's Egyptian and Atemu was Egyptian…" Sugoruku nodded in understanding.

"Yes by all means take it."

Perhaps letting Yugi have a little piece of Egypt in his room might help him come to terms with what had happened. He was currently bundling Yugi's bed sheets into the wash to try and get rid of the blood but he expected he'd have to throw them away as blood was notoriously difficult to get out. There was also blood on Yugi's mattress and he knew they'd have to dispose of that too and soon.

"Yugi you'll have to sleep on the put-u-up bed tonight because your mattress is stained."

"Yes Jii chan." Yugi said not happy about having to sleep on the bed that Atemu had slept on the brief time he had been here, and at the same time not really wanting to sleep on a bloodied mattress. Atemu's blood.

He took the dagger and made his slow way upstairs holding it against his chest. He opened his bedroom door and going in he sat on the edge of his bed where there was no blood. He put his hand out and stroked the now brown stain. Closing his eyes he held the dagger tightly.

In his mind's eye an image flashed before his eyes of Atemu in torment and suffering and of someone watching in obvious pleasure. He could almost hear Atemu's screams and feel the incredible pain he must be feeling.

He cried out and dropped the dagger. As he did so the vision vanished and he opened his eyes.

What did that mean? Was it a true vision? Or his mind playing tricks? He really hoped it was the latter because if it was real and that was happening to Atemu he didn't want to think about it.

Despair crashed over Yugi with the force of a tsunami wave. What if it had been true? What could he do? There was only one way he knew of to enter the afterlife and what then? He didn't have any powers as such so how would he be able to fight whoever it was making Atemu suffer.

The sensible side of his mind spoke up convincing him that it wasn't real and that Atemu had returned to his friends in the afterlife and was happy.

"But why did I get a vision of a place I've never seen before?" Yugi asked the empty room and the only reply he got was silence.

He lay down on Atemu's bed the dagger once more in his grasp but this time no vision flashed before him. It was the early hours of the morning when he finally fell into a fitful restless sleep.

TBC…

Yami Seirei: well there you go more done and I promise more as soon as I can write it!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it (runs away crying)

Chapter 11

Yugi woke the next day still hugging the dagger to him. He had not slept well, dreams of Atemu in pain and torment had plagued him and he had no idea what to do about it. He wondered if there was another way to get to the afterlife other than dying. If there was then maybe he could get there and help Atemu though he had no idea what he could do.

'Maybe Jii chan knows a way' he thought to himself. He wondered if it was possible to bargain his own soul in exchange for Atemu's freedom from this evil being.

'Maybe if I offer him my soul he will let Atemu go.' He knew that was a huge risk and Atemu's captor would probably use Atemu again to destroy the world but he had to try. But first there was the problem of actually getting to the afterlife and after that how was he going to find Atemu? He could be anywhere and he guessed that it was a pretty big place possibly endless. The dagger in his hands might be able to help him as it was showing him visions of Atemu so maybe it would help him find him.

He got up still dressed from the day before having not bothered to change and went to find Sugoruku.

He found him sitting at the kitchen table staring into a cold cup of coffee. He looked as if he had not moved for quite some time. Yugi cleared his throat and the old man jumped slightly.

"Yugi you're awake! Did you sleep well?"

"No Jii chan I didn't, this dagger keeps showing me visions of Atemu in torment somewhere in the afterlife I have to get there and help him."

"You can't be serious? I mean you know as well as I do that there is only one way to get there and there's no way I'm letting you do that to yourself and besides what will you do if you find him?"

"I have a plan but I need your help to find another way to get to him, will you help me?"

"Well the Ishtars would have been better people to ask."

"They're dead, Atemu killed them under mind control."

"Oh I'm sorry Yugi." Sugoruku said. He had no idea about that as Yugi and Atemu had chosen at the time not to tell anyone about it.

"What's done is done Jii chan but I have to find a way to get to Atemu."

"I don't know if it's possible Yugi I mean think about it, if it were possible to get to the afterlife without dying don't you think it would be written somewhere? There's nothing not even a hint in the tombs I've visited or in any of the papyrus I have read." (A.N. Papyrus is an ancient Egyptian form of paper that they wrote hieroglyphics on)

"Well there has to be a way and I swear I will find it. I can't stand to see mou hitori no boku in so much pain." Yugi said stubbornly.

"The other you." Sugoruku muttered. "He's not really that anymore though is he? I mean you don't share a body anymore and he is his own person."

"Well I still think of him as the other side of me Jii chan. Apart from a few small differences we look virtually the same and besides when he came back this time I asked if he minded me calling him that and he didn't. He still calls me aibou."

"Fair enough."

The doorbell ringing interrupted them and Sugoruku rose to answer it. Yugi decided he needed a hot chocolate in order to think about how he was going to help Atemu when a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Yug, what are you doing? Since Atemu came back none of us have seen you." Jou said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Jou we've been a bit busy over the last few days."

"Busy? Doin' what? In case you hadn't noticed dere's somethin' destroying things out dere! What you two been busy doing? Playin' Duel monsters?"

Jou was obviously upset that his small best friend had apparently been ignoring him and everyone else since Atemu came back and he had a good mind to have a go at the pharaoh when he saw him.

"Jou I think you'd better sit down so Yugi can explain." Sugoruku said when he was able to get a word in edgeways. Looking very puzzled, Jou sat and Sugoruku excused himself to leave them to it.

"What's goin' on man?" Jou asked.

"It's a long story Jou and started not long after Atemu returned. Someone controlled his mind and made him do all that stuff you've been seeing on TV and hearing on the radio."

"Wha?" Jou looked totally dumbstruck. Of all the things he expected Yugi to say, this was definitely not one of them!

"Yeah it's true and now Atemu's gone again." Yugi said tears threatening once again.

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Back to the afterlife. I…I had to kill him to end what was happening, if I hadn't the evil thing possessing his mind would have destroyed the whole world! But I couldn't do it, Atemu had to do it himself and now he's gone."

Yugi bit back the tears feeling that he had already cried an ocean for the loss of Atemu. Jou was looking at him sceptically.

"I dunno whether to believe you or not. I know you too well Yug to believe you could even consider killing _anything_ let alone Atemu."

"It's true Jou follow me and I'll show you."

Yugi led them up to his room and showed Jou his blood stained mattress. Jou gasped in shock and then gave Yugi a hug.

"I'm sorry man, I just didn't think you could do it."

"I didn't, I couldn't go through with it, Atemu plunged the dagger into his own heart. That's not all though I've been getting visions of him in terrible pain wherever he is now and I want to help him but I don't know how to."

"I'll help ya." Jou said feeling awful for his small friend.

"Thanks Jou but I don't know how you can help."

"Well ya can count on me anyway buddy."

They stood for a while Yugi taking comfort from his friend and Jou wondering what they could do about Atemu. Eventually Yugi broke away and sat on the bed staring at the floor and feeling as if the situation was hopeless.

"I don't know what to do." He said forlornly. Jou looked at him.

"Listen where exactly is Atemu?"

"Well he's in the afterlife being tortured by the one he sold his soul to in order to return here in the first place."

"He sold his soul?"

"Yes, he was desperate to return here so he agreed to pay with his soul for the chance to come back but he didn't know what was going to happen."

Jou's mind began to work overtime as he thought about everything.

"Yug, your souls used to be connected by a corridor in your mind didn't they? You once told me about it and you used to talk to Atemu in your 'soul rooms' am I right?"

"Yes you are but since Atemu left after the ceremonial duel, the door was shut and I don't seem able to get there anymore and besides it was all through the power of the Millennium Puzzle that we were even able to do that. Also Atemu's spirit shared my body, it's different now and I don't think we can re-connect like that again."

"But what if you had the Puzzle again? Surely the power is still there isn't it?"

"It probably is but it's buried under a big pile of rubble at the doorway to the afterlife that Atemu went through so I don't think that's an option for us."

They both lapsed into silence trying to think.

Yugi suddenly remembered that the evil being had known about his phone conversation with Marik and had sent Atemu there to kill him. What if he had some sort of window to the real world where he could watch and see what was going on? He had obviously heard what Yugi had been saying so was it possible that he could hear him now if he cried out to him?

"Jou I think I know of a way!" he said and Jou almost jumped out of his skin the room had been so quiet.

"How?" he asked hoping that it didn't involve death. Yugi told him his plan and Jou nodded.

"It might work but how are you going to get him to draw you into the afterlife?"

"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

"What offer?" Jou asked looking worried.

"I can't tell you just promise me one thing okay?" Jou nodded uncertainly. "If this works and Atemu comes back. Promise me that you will stop him from coming to find me okay?"

"Yugi what are you planning?"

"I can't tell you! Please understand I _have _to do this. I have to save Atemu's soul no matter what."

"Yes but at what cost?" Jou muttered. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Yugi was planning but he decided that if he pushed him too much, Yugi would get angry at him for not trusting him.

"Okay buddy I promise."

"Thanks Jou. He may not come back of course after all his body is dead, he has nothing to come back to I just needed you to promise."

"Ya got it Yug, I'll make sure he doesn't come searching for you."

Yugi was still sitting on the bed and he held the dagger close to him. Doing so gained him a brief vision of Atemu again and made him more determined than ever to get there and carry out his plan. Taking a deep breath he shouted.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE THAT POSSESSED ATEMU'S MIND I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Anobi who had seen everything through his stone, smiled evilly. So little Yugi wanted to come and try and rescue Atemu did he? Well let him come, he would just trap him here along with Atemu and see how far he got!

He began an ancient chant that would draw Yugi's soul into the afterlife…

TBC…

Okay another one yay! See you next chapter – will Anobi listen to Yugi or not? Watch this space! Lol that sounded so corny urgh…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not the owner! Only the owner of this fic!

Chapter 12

Yugi felt a pull on his soul and knew that he had been heard.

"Jou if I don't see you again, thanks for everything. You were one of the best friends I ever had." He said his voice sounding weak as his soul was drawn away.

"Yug, what ya mean 'if I don't see you again'? Yug, YUGI!" Jou shouted as his small friend collapsed on the bed his body now devoid of its soul. Jou shook him knowing it was hopeless but doing it anyway.

"Yug, please wake up pal." Jou said but it was no good Yugi was gone and Jou was left behind to mourn the loss of his best friend as well as Atemu.

Anobi waited and saw a form begin to take shape. It grew solid and took the shape of Yugi.

"So little Yugi, you wanted to talk to me and here you are so talk." Anobi said.

"Well first of all who exactly are you?" Yugi said looking round him curiously at the cavern. Where were they in the afterlife? This didn't look a very pleasant place to be, it was eerie.

"My name is Anobi. Welcome to hell." He said with an evil grin.

"Hell?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes hell. I sent my servant Sulchi here to bring Atemu with the promise of returning to the real world in return for selling his soul to me. He fell for it and I was able to use him as you saw."

"You're evil Anobi."

"Yes aren't I?" Anobi said and glowered down at Yugi. Anobi was a big demon and Yugi looked tiny in comparison. "So what did you want?"

"I want to offer my soul in exchange for Atemu's freedom." Yugi said hoping against hope that Anobi would agree and free Atemu whose screams he could just about hear coming from somewhere behind him.

Anobi considered the proposition. On one hand he enjoyed torturing the pharaoh in his cage of fire but on the other hand if Atemu were freed, he would be able to use him to destroy the world again. He could destroy the world and enjoy torturing little Yugi at the same time. He decided the latter was far more appealing and nodded.

"All right then, you will reside in my cage of fire and torment for eternity and I shall grant Atemu his freedom from there."

Yugi swallowed knowing he was going to suffer forever but he was prepared to do anything to get Atemu out. One day he supposed Anobi might get bored of torturing him and let him out but he didn't really have much faith in that thought.

Anobi began to chant a spell to switch Yugi with Atemu and when he was done there was a flash of red light and Yugi was gone to be replaced by Atemu who cowered on the floor shaking having been in terrible pain.

It took him a few seconds to realise that the pain was gone and he uncurled himself and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked bemused.

"Your little friend Yugi came and offered me his soul in exchange for your freedom. He has taken your place in my cage of fire."

"NO!" Atemu cried out and tears pricked his eyes at Yugi's totally unselfish act to help him.

"You should have left me there. Yugi will go insane in there he's not as strong as me." Atemu said and the threatened tears began to fall.

"Ah you see but now I can use you again to destroy the world." Anobi said and laughed.

"You monster." Atemu growled.

"No I'm a demon." Anobi said "I couldn't care less for little Yugi or you all I want is to see the world destroyed and myself ruling over what is left."

Atemu could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him at Anobi's cruelty. He could hear Yugi screaming in agony as his soul was tortured in the fire and it fuelled his anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled and jumped at Anobi who was taken by surprise and lost his footing falling over in the process.

"You stupid fool." He snapped getting to his feet quickly and pointing at Atemu who seemed to be glowing strangely.

"For that you will suffer!" He gathered energy into his hand. It was pitch black and pulsed with pure evil. Anobi drew his hand back and flung it at Atemu.

There was an explosion and Anobi watched eagerly expecting to see Atemu curled up on the floor in pain from the dark attack but when the smoke cleared he was still standing. Except he was now glowing brightly. So brightly in fact it was as if the sun itself had come out in the cavern.

Atemu opened his mouth and began to speak but it was not Atemu's voice that issued forth, it was another voice. One that Anobi recognised and feared above all others.

"Demon Anobi, you have defiled the pure soul of Yugi Motou but tormenting him in your pathetic fire cage. His soul cried out to me from in there and I have come to deal with you, permanently." The voice boomed and echoed round the cave.

Anobi dropped to the floor and prostrated himself in front of Atemu who looked down with disdain.

"I shall do now what I should have done when you were first banished from heaven."

"My lord Ra please no, I'll do anything." Anobi whimpered for the one who stood before him was none other than the god of the sun, Ra himself. He had heard Yugi's torment and had felt his soul crying out to him as he suffered and Atemu's anger had been just the channel he needed to deal with Anobi.

Being a god, he could not appear properly in hell, however he could use Atemu to speak for him.

"I have heard enough demon, now be sentenced to exist for all eternity in the fire of your own making!"

Atemu raised his hand and a bean of pure white light burst from his hand hitting Anobi as he lay on the ground. In an instant he was gone and in his place was Yugi who blinked in surprise not quite understanding what had happened.

"Yugi Motou." Ra's voice came still loud but with a gentle note to it. "Your pure unselfish act called me to this place and the evil has been dealt with."

"T…Thank you." Yugi stammered somehow knowing who this was who was speaking. He had a feeling that Ra had spoken to him before but he couldn't remember exactly where or how it had happened.

"I will now return you to your body in the real world."

"Please my lord Ra," Yugi said "What about Atemu? All he wanted to do was to return to the real world to be with his friends. Will he have to stay in the afterlife now?"

Ra was silent for a moment or two as if he was deciding and then he spoke.

"I will return the pharaoh with you and give him a completely new body. He has suffered much both as a pharaoh and when he shared a body with you and I will allow him to live as a reward."

"Thank you my lord Ra." Yugi said suddenly overcome with happiness. He bowed low and Ra acknowledged it with a slight incline of his head. His attention was then taken by a dark shape that was trying to sneak away.

"You will suffer the same fate as your master Sulchi." Ra caused Atemu to raise his hand again omitting another beam of pure light directed at Sulchi and he also vanished to join his master in eternal torment.

Atemu's hand lowered and Ra looked at Yugi again.

"It is done." He said and the bright glow round Atemu vanished indicating that Ra had gone and Atemu was left looking round in surprise. He was knocked flying suddenly by a blur of red and gold as Yugi flung himself at him in joy.

They fell to the floor laughing and hugged each other tightly.

"It's finally over." Yugi said and Atemu nodded. Though Ra had been speaking through him, he had allowed Atemu to see and hear everything that had happened.

The two of them began to fade from the cavern as their souls were sent to the real world.

Jou sat on the bed having not moved since Yugi's soul was taken. He heard a giggle and looked up in shock to see Yugi sitting up and that was not all, Atemu was there too.

"Yug! Atemu!" Jou exclaimed overjoyed at seeing both of them again.

There were hugs and noise as all three talked at once. They calmed down eventually and grinned at each other.

"I want ice cream!" Yugi announced suddenly and the other two laughed.

"Come on aibou let's all get some." Atemu grinned and the three of them went downstairs to get ice cream and tell Sugoruku everything that had happened.

As they went Atemu offered a prayer of thanks to Ra for granting him a new life and he thought to himself how lucky he was now he could actually start to live properly. Him and all his friends together properly at last.

OWARI (end)

Yayyyy all done! Hope you all enjoyed it and especially thanks to all my faithful reviewers I loved reading them

Thanks!


End file.
